tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force 2
Strike Force 2 is a Third Person Shooter Created by Ted Lubin. Campaign Plot The 1st SFOD-D track down chemical weapons being smuggled by infamous terrorist groups that are responsible for a series of terrorist attack and must be stopped before they initiate another deadly attack Missions *Suez Canal, Egypt *Sana'a, Yemen *Beqaa Valley, Lebanon *Beirut, Lebanon *Western Desert, Libya *Mike *November *Oscar Characters Joint Special Operations Command Scorpion 0-1 High Valued Informants and Targets Difficulty Levels *Recruit *Soldier *Elite Covert Ops *'Standoff:' Survive through numerous waves of enemies. *'High Valued Target' *'Hostage Rescue' Multiplayer Classes *'Rifleman:' *'Demolition:' Capable providing support with heavy weapons *'Gunner:' Capable of healing or resupplying *'Marksman:' Capable providing overwatch and tactical support Factions *'1st SFOD-D' *'OPFOR' Weapons & Equipment Assault Rifles M16A4 LR300 AEK-971 KH2002 AN-94 F2000 G36C L85A2 ACR Steyr AUG A3 MTAR-21 AS Val Colt CM901 XM8 Carbine IMI Galil CZ 805 Bren A2 FAMAS F1 SIG SG 553 AK-12 AKU-94 SA Vz.58 Tactical Battle Rifles SCAR-H HK91-A3 Kel-Tec RFB Carbine DS Arms SA58 OSW Mk. 14 Mod 0 EBR Carbines MK. 18 QBZ-95B AKS-74U VZ .58 Compact 223 Personal Defense Weapons P90 MP7A2 PP-2000 Submachine Guns MP5A5 MP5KA4 UMP45 PP-19 Bizon CZ SCORPION EVO 3 A1 TDI Vector CZ Vz. 61 E Skorpion IMI UZI Magpul FMG-9 Light Machine Guns M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle LSAT Light Machine Gun M240B MK. 46 M60E4 QBB-95 PKP Pecheneg RPK-74 Degtyarev RPD L86A1 MG36 Sniper Rifles Dragunov SVD Barrett M98B L96A1 MKEK JNG-90 M40A5 QBU-88 SV-98 Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention Walther WA 2000 Accuracy International AS50 Remington M24 SR-25 SVU Dragunov DSR-50 PSG-1 Gepard GM6 Lynx Remington MSR SSR Barrett M107 Shotguns Remington 870 Saiga-12K USAS-12 SPAS-12 M1014 Kel-Tec KSG AA-12 Armsel Striker M1216 Pancor Jackhammer M26 MASS Handguns MP-443 Grach MP-412 REX M9 M1911 Glock 17 P99 Desert Eagle Mark XIX USP. 45 Makarov PM Five-seven FNP-45 Tactical SIG-Sauer P226 GSh-18 Taurus Judge ASP 9 Vektor CP1 Machine Pistols 93R Glock 18 TDI Kard MP9 Minebea M-9 MAC-11 Launchers RPG-7 MK. 153 Mod 0 SMAW FIM-92A Stinger M136 AT4 NLAW FGM-148 Javelin FN 40GL M320 Attachments Camouflage Patterns Equipment Asset Support *'RQ-11 UAV Scan:' *'EA-18G Growler Signal Jam:' *'AeroVironment Switchblade:' *'Joint Direct Attack Munition:' *'Unmanned Ground Vehicle:' *'C-130 Hercules Supply Drop:' *'UH-60 Black Hawk Gunner Overwatch:' *'CH-47 Chinook MK. 19 Chopper Gunner:' *'M777 Howitzer Artillery Barrage:' *'MRLS Rocket Artillery Strike:' *'M224 Mortar Strike:' *'AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopter:' *'A-10 Thunderbolt II Strafing Run:' *'BGM-109 Tomahawk Cruise Missile:' *'F/A-18 Hornet Airstrike:' *'B-2 Bomb Run:' *'AC-130 Aerial Support:' *'Incendiary Bomb:' *'Daisy Cutter:' *'Incendiary Bomb:' Ranks Game Controls Campaign Plot Missions *Mission 1 *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4 *Mission 5 *Mission 6 *Mission 7 *Mission 8 *Mission 9 *Mission 10 Characters *'Black Horse 1-4' Lieutenant Vince _ Lieutenant Junior Grade'' _'' Chief Petty Officer _ Petty Officer 1ST Class _ *'Special Boat Team 22' 'Ensign Senior Chief Petty Officer Master Chief Petty Officer Petty Officer 1ST Class Petty Officer 2ND Class Petty Officer 3RD Class Petty Officer 3RD Class *'AFEUR' Captain Antonio Mendez: Lieutenant Raul Jose Marcos: First Sergeant Jorge Guillermo: Sergeant First Class _: *'High Valued Informants and Targets' 'Flynn "Mr. Grey" Grayson: Manuel Chavez: '''FARC leader '''Juan Salazar: Manuel's second in command Dominic Salvaso: A Venezuelan Arms and Drugs dealer Milan: _: '''Real Irish Republican Army buying arms '''_: Former Cuban Army General Difficulty Levels *Recruit *Soldier *Elite Covert Ops *'Standoff:' *'High Valued Target' *'Hostage Rescue' Multiplayer Classes *'Rifleman:' *'Demolition:' Capable providing support with heavy weapons *'Gunner:' Capable of healing or resupplying *'Marksman:' Capable providing overwatch and tactical support Factions *'DEVGRU' *'FARC' Weapons & Equipment *'Assault Rifles' M16A4 *'Battle Rifles' *'Carbines' *'Personal Defense Weapons' *'Submachine Guns' *'Light Machine Guns' *'Sniper Rifles' *'Shotguns' *'Handguns' *'Machine Pistols' *'Launchers'